Powerpuff Rebels
by mastercreater
Summary: Since the Professor's death, each of the PPG have changed their attitudes and way of life. The Beat Alls have concured the earth-RRB will return! RnR!


Hello people!!! This is my first PPG fic., so please go easy on me!!! If you dislike it... just pick up a stupid Hilary Duff CD and throw it at the computer screen. After a few minutes, when you find out what you've done to your PC, cry... Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Sorry to the Hilary Duff fans!! ^_^ !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ City Dump ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few miles from what used to be the City of Townsville, a pretty girl who looked to be the age of sixteen lay silently in the dark, her pretty blue eyes staring sadly into the night sky.  
  
"Hmm...," She moaned, pushing her pretty blonde hair behind her ear. "I wish things were back to normal... like it was eleven years ago... when the professor...," She stopped, her eyes filling with tears as she couldn't bring herself up to finish the sentence.  
  
"You, Bubbles!" A crusty-like voice called out thru the darkness, awakening the blonde-headed girl (Who was formally known as Bubbles) from her thoughts. "Come up here!" The voice called out again.  
  
Bubbles wiped the tears from her pretty baby blue eyes and gently picked herself up. Sighing, she made her way towards the voice.  
  
"What's up, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked the hot looking brunette in front of her.  
  
Buttercup frowned and pointed her index finger up north. "Look... more freaking' intruders... won't they ever learn?" She growled angrily.  
  
Bubbles looked up at the direction her sister was pointing in and wasn't very surprised to see three large mechanical robots heading their way. Bubbles sighed lazily, she was getting so sick of destroying intruders practically every day.  
  
* Ever since the Professor passed away, Bubbles and her sisters gave up all hope in defending their city. Since Townsville reminded them of the Professor so much, they decided to run away... leaving their home and everything else behind them. A few weeks after the the Powerpuffs' left, the Beat All's reunited, built the B.A. evil empire, and controlled Townsville. *  
  
"Do we have to do this... again?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, even though she knew the answer (It was a habit for her, she hated fighting robots EVERY night)  
  
Buttercup scowled. "Why ask when you know the answer?!" She snapped angrily (She was growing sick and weary of beating robots as well, she always snaps at people when she's tired)  
  
"Sorry, Buttercup... It's just that... I miss the Professor so much... I miss Townsville, too....," Bubbles whispered as she quickly whisked away her tears.  
  
"SHUTTUP, BUBBLES!!!" Buttercup snapped angrily. Bubbles could see tears welling up in Buttercup's emerald green eyes. "Call Leader Girl and go!" Buttercup snapped again as she floated herself towards the robots. Usually, tears would start taking over Bubbles' eyes right about now, but due to the fact that she was very much used to it, she just flew off to find Blossom instead.  
  
"Blossom!!! Blossom!!!" Bubbles shouted as she flew around the dump, searching for Blossom. "Where are you, Blossom?! Intruders are attacking us again!!!"  
  
After a few moments of searching, a voice, finally replied Bubbles' call. "I'm down here Bubbles!" The voice shouted, sounding very clear and cold.  
  
"Hey, Bloss...," Bubbles said, frowning slightly as she landed beside Blossom who was busy typing something in her laptop (She always brought it along) Bubbles was a little afraid of Blossom (More than Buttercup) ever since the Professor died. Blossom was always so serious, bossy, and god damn cold.  
  
"Let me guess... Intruders again...?" Blossom said, her voice dripped with boredom and coldness.  
  
Bubbles swallowed a quiver. "Y-yes...,"  
  
Blossom gave out a little snort, stood up, and flew to the direction of the attack.  
  
Sighing, Bubbles did the same (Except without the snort, of course)  
  
* * * (That means, switch to another person or place)  
  
Buttercup gave one of the robots a mighty double kick at the head. Mojo's really outdone himself this time... Buttercup thought as she dodged one of the robot's laser beams. 'I can't even destroy one damn robot... Ugh! Where the hells' Bubbles and Blossom when you need 'em?!'  
  
"Aargh!" Buttercup shouted when she got hit by one of the robot's fire blasters. "This isn't good! New plan!!!"  
  
Buttercup, with all the strength she could muster, went in for a full force attack. She started beating up one of the robots' with a 24-hit combo punch, while doing this however, the other robots' were firing their laser- beams at her.  
  
Must... hold... o-on... Buttercup thought, trying her best to keep attacking. With the last bit of strength she could muster, Buttercup gave the robot one last right hook- thus destroying the robot.  
  
Buttercup could hear Bubbles' faint scream from somewhere... "Oh, no!" Bubbles shouted. "Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup saw the face of her gorgeous looking older sister, Blossom. "Don't worry...," She heard Blossom say. "She'll make it..."  
  
"B-Blossom...?" Buttercup said, her eyesight and hearing growing fainter. "W-w-where the hell w-were you...?" And with that, she blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Blossom saw Buttercup faint, right before her eyes, but not a trace of emotion swept her gorgeous face. 'She did her best...,'  
  
"Bubbles... no time to mourn. Buttercup did her best. Time to repay the deed!" Blossom shouted, signaling Bubbles for attack.  
  
Bubbles nodded, her face showing the slightest sign of anger towards Blossom for being so in senseless towards Buttercup.  
  
"Bubbles, take that one, I'll take this. It seems Buttercup has taken care of the last one...," Blossom said, getting ready for a powerful ice attack.  
  
Bubbles nodded again, flew up high into the air, and went in for a charge. "Take that you big baddie!" She said as she destroyed one of the robots' high-powered blaster ray.  
  
Blossom in the meantime was dealing with the situation as naturally as breathing. Ice-breath, 13-hit combo kick, left hook, right hook, double kick, ice-breath, kick, double punch, laser-beam, 15-hit combo punch...  
  
In minutes, robot 2# (Blossom's robot) exploded. Yawning, Blossom turned to Bubbles, expecting her robot to have been destroyed too.  
  
But Bubbles robot was far from destroyed. It's blaster-ray and fire- blaster were destroyed, but it's self defenses and laser-beams were still in function. It had Bubbles in it's aim, hitting her in a powerful laser- beam.  
  
Sighing, Blossom made her way towards robot 1 #. Lazily, Blossom pulled Bubbles out of the robots' aim and leaned her down against a trashcan. With another sigh, Blossom attacked robot 1# with the same order in which she destroyed robot 2# just minutes ago. In a flash, robot 1 # was destroyed.  
  
"I guess it's time to return back to base...," Blossom whispered to herself. Without a trace of emotion, Blossom picked up the limp bodies of her sisters, and flew off to the base.  
  
* * *  
  
* The secret base was deep underground, the entrance was under a large dumpster. Inside were three uncomfortable mattresses for each Puff to sleep on, a store of food, a large state-of-the-art computer (Created and owned by Blossom), a punching bag, (Buttercup's) A large training room, and a few other gizmos and gadgets... *  
  
Blossom placed her sisters on their beds (Mattresses) gently. After that, she took out a bucket of warm water and a piece of cloth and started dabbing Bubbles' and Buttercups' faces gently.  
  
Moments after doing so, Blossom sat on one of the mossy old beanbag chairs (which Bubbles found from the trash) and started thinking. '*Sigh* I miss you, Professor... I wish you were here...,'  
  
Blossom looked over towards her sister, and for once in a few months, she felt a bit of emotion.  
  
Everything has changed. Just because of one person's death... Bubbles cried every night since the Professor's parting, Buttercup started becoming three times more snappy than usual and kept forcing herself to destroy beasts no matter how tough, and Blossom herself became cold and nasty, never showing emotion or care.  
  
Blossom felt anger rising within herself. She hated the Professor for dying... and she hated herself for caring. Blossom found it easier to forget if she showed no emotion. Why was she showing emotion now? Was she trying too remember?  
  
"Aargh...!!" Blossom shouted angrily to herself. "I hate you, Professor! I hate you! Why did you die?! Didn't you care?! Didn't you know what I could've gone thru?! What I have gone thru?! Don't you care?!?! Don't you?!"  
  
Growling fiercely like a wild animal, Blossom fell to the ground. Tears flowing down her beautiful pink eyes. Her elegant red hair messy and falling into her eyes. Her mascara dripping down her lovely cheeks.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Buttercup awoke with the words 'I hate you' ringing in her ears. She picked herself off her bed, wondering how the hell she got there. Buttercup slowly made her way out of her room with a huge headache and a numb arm.  
  
"Who the hells' shoutin'?!" Buttercup growled fiercely. "When I get my hands on whoever it is, I'll stranggle 'em!"  
  
Unlike most normal teenage girls who would check their makeup when they first wake up (A/N:That rhymes!) The first thing that reached Buttercup's mind was food.  
  
Once Buttercup was out of her room, she saw her older sister crying hysterically on the ground. Buttercup frowned and slowly walked towards Blossom.  
  
"Hey...," Buttercup whispered kindly, placing her hand softly on Blossom's shoulder. "You okay, Leader Girl...?"  
  
Blossom growled, turning her face towards Buttercup. Blossom's eyes blood red and swollen. "No," Blossom hissed fiercely. "I hate him...,"  
  
Buttercup's eyes furrowed and a frown was plastered upon her beautiful face. "What...? Who...?" Buttercup asked, wondering who on earth Blossom could hate so much.  
  
Swollowing a huge flow of tears, Blossom hissed angrily again. "The Professor...,"  
  
Buttercup's eyes grew wide, a surprised expression on her face for a moment. But as fast as the expression lit her face, Buttercup's look darkened again. Her eyes glowing angrily. Buttercup felt rage towards Blossom like never before. The highest amount of anger she has ever felt in her life (A/N:That's really saying something... on the count of, Buttercup's always mad!)  
  
"How dare you...," Buttercup hissed with hatred.  
  
All the memories of the Professor passed Buttercup's mind. Completely forgetting that Blossom was her sister, Buttercup pounced.  
  
"Take this you freakin' lil' *****!!!" Buttercup said as she started chocking her red-headed sister.  
  
Blossom struggled under Buttercup's iron grip. Without much thought, she zapped one of her laser beams' right on Buttercup's forehead.  
  
"Ow!" Buttercup screamed, holding her aching forehead. In a flash, Buttercup quickly regained her composure and came in for a 22-hit combo punch.  
  
"You (Does a powerful right and left cross) stupid (Left hook) mother (Headbutt) ****** (Mighty gutshot) !!!!" Buttercup shouted as she practically destroyed Blossom.  
  
Screaming out a furious war cry, Buttercup got ready to finish her sister off with one final slam...  
  
Oh no!!! What's gonna happen to Blossom?!?! Is she going to die?!!! And how did the Professor die?!?! Who else is gonna die?!?! Why are people dying?!!?! Why am I blabbering too much?!?!?! REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!!!!! 


End file.
